Who Needs Clothes?
by venomandchampagne
Summary: Caroline learns that her missing clothing doesn't matter when she has a thousand year old vampire and hybrid to keep her occupied. Koroklaus, Klarokol, Kol/Klaus/Caroline, whatever it may be called. Two-shot, smut in chapter two.


**This is a tumblr drabble request that appears to have spiraled out of control. Who knew these three would make such an entertaining pairing?**

* * *

"Kol! Where the hell are my clothes?!"

The vampire in question smirked evilly as Caroline's voice echoed through the house. He flashed back up to their bedroom to have a front row seat for the inevitable fit that was about to ensue. He found the blonde wrapped in a sheet, the fabric falling dangerously low down her back as she dug through the various dressers in the room.

"You called, darling?" he asked cheekily, the amusement clear in his voice.

Caroline rounded on him in a huff, blue eyes glaring at the troublesome brunette. "I swear to all that is holy, Kol, if you did something to my clothes!" she yelled, her threatening posture diminished by the sagging sheet she kept readjusting around herself.

"You'll what? Ravish me again? I'm shaking in my boots," he teased, dodging the barrage of socks she threw at him in response.

"What is all this racket?" Klaus asked gruffly, walking into the room from the ensuite bathroom, towel hanging low on his waist, his skin still glistening from his shower.

Kol grinned at his brother, "It seems our dear Caroline here has lost track of her clothes."

"Cut the crap, Kol! I didn't 'lose track' of anything! The closet and all my drawers are freaking _empty_ and I most certainly didn't do it!" the baby vampire fumed, very nearly stomping her foot in irritation. She stalked towards the younger Mikaelson, fury clear in her eyes. "Where. Are. My. Clothes!" she demanded, emphasizing each word with a finger stab to his chest.

He chuckled, easily swatting her finger away before he yanked her flush against him. "Now, now, darling. You don't need any clothes. Not when Nik and I have no plans on letting you leave our bed today," he said sultrily, pressing his lips to hers.

Caroline merely fisted his shirt in response, melting easily into the familiar bruising kisses of Kol. When she finally pulled back, her skin was flushed and Klaus was behind her, pulling away the sheet, his towel already discarded on the floor.

As he ran his talented fingers along her arms, she looked up at Kol who was still grinning devilishly at her. "Well, you do make a compelling argument," she admitted reluctantly. "But I do expect them back!" she added, tightening her grip on his shirt and pulling, tearing the item in two, and letting the shreds fall down his arms to the floor.

"Hey! I liked that shirt! What the bloody hell was that for?" he cried indignantly, giving the blonde a sour look.

"Tit for tat," she smirked, reaching down for his jeans, choosing to pop the button as she worked them off him. "Oops."

Kol growled, "I didn't destroy your bloody clothes, I only hid them!" he whined, rolling his eyes when his boxers met a similar fate as his shirt.

Klaus chuckled at their antics, enjoying his perusal of Caroline's body as the two argued.

"Aha! I knew you took them!" she declared triumphantly, satisfied she was able to get him to admit it. Her grin of success was short lived, however, as Klaus' hands made their way lower, drawing a moan from her. Not to be outdone, Kol began his own perusal of her front, attaching his lips to her neck, finding the spot by her shoulder that drove her wild.

"You found me out sweetheart," he drawled against her skin, the pleasant vibrations making her shiver; the things Klaus' fingers were doing also helping with that. "And for your reward, you get to spend the day being ravished by the best lover you've ever had; and Nik too, of course."

Caroline giggled, threading a hand through Kol's hair, holding him to her, as she reached behind her with her other hand, searching for Klaus. She hummed in delight as she felt his lips on her wrist, holding her hand to his face for a few moments before he pulled back.

Caroline found herself being pulled away from Kol and carried over to their large bed, landing in a pile of blankets with a laugh. She looked up at her two lovers and beckoned them over. If she couldn't get dressed, she might as well enjoy her day in the nude to the fullest.


End file.
